1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Personal Digital Assistant (hereinafter referred to as PDA) and a data recovery method where internally stored data is recoverable when lost.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a PDA is lost, data stored in the PDA is also lost. Conventionally, when a PDA equipped with a wireless communication function is lost, consideration is given to a method for protecting the data in the PDA from recovery or deletion.
As conventional prior art regarding a data recovery method at the time a PDA is lost, a portable information device and data saving method which performs data protection and security protection by transmitting important data within a device using wireless communication when theft or loss of a PDA is detected has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 2002-325280 titled “PORTABLE INFORMATION APPARATUS HAVING DATA SAVING FUNCTION AND DATA SAVING METHOD”).
Moreover, in other conventional prior art regarding the determining method of priority sequence of data recovery in the case of backup, a PIM data management unit and management method in which a user can use a PIM function without being concerned of the date of data backup or memory capacity in a mobile communication terminal have already been disclosed (for example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 2002-351720 titled “SYSTEM/METHOD FOR NETWORK DATA MANAGEMENT, NETWORK MANAGEMENT PROGRAM AND RECORDING MEDIUM WITH NETWORK MANAGEMENT PROGRAM RECORDED THEREON”).
However, in the above-stated conventional prior art, although the priority sequence is automatically determined according to alternative selections as to whether or not data is subject to recovery or based on a time stamp such as the date of the data, correction, reference, etc., there is the problem that the data is not always recovered as intended by the user.
In particular, for data such as pictures taken by a camera, a user's subjective evaluation relating to the details of the pictures, such as the individual or object comprising the imaging subject, is more important than the date or reference when the picture was taken. However, an evaluation based on information contained in the data or metadata accompanying the data is not always appropriate.
When priority is calculated based on data-specific information, the priority sequence will be calculated using a different index for each data classification, such as pictures, sound and text, making it difficult to compare between data classifications.